This is an application for a renewal of a Fellowship Program in Geriatric Mental Health at the University of California, San Diego (UCSD). As the population ages, the demand for leaders in geriatric mental health research will continue to increase. Consequently, the need to train such specialists is of utmost importance. Over the last four years, the Geriatric Psychiatry Division has trained a total of 44 predoctoral and postdoctoral Fellows. Many of them have published manuscripts in scientific journals and books, and a number of them have obtained grant support and continue to conduct research in faculty positions. A sizable number of trainees have been women (52.3%) and/or have come from under-represented ethnic groups (20.5%). This renewal of the Fellowship in Geriatric Mental Health proposes to support six post-doctoral Fellowship slots: 4 post-doctoral psychologists (Ph.D.), one post-residency psychiatrist (M.D.), and one pharmacy fellow (Pharm.D.). Three positions will be devoted to the training of pre-doctoral students. One additional pre-doctoral Fellowship slot would be divided to support four medical students in a summer training program. Fellowship opportunities exist in clinical, basic and applied services focusing on the nature, treatment, rehabilitation, and prevention of serious mental disorders in late life. This Fellowship Program will function as a major component of our Geriatric Psychiatry Division including the Intervention Research Center (IRC). This proposed Fellowship Training Program would provide training in a wide rang of areas related to geriatric mental health in an environment where the history of both prior collaboration and prior success in training has been excellent. It is the goal of the Fellowship in Geriatric Mental Health to produce a cadre of young academicians who will perform research related to geriatric mental health and who will, in turn, train leaders in geriatric psychiatry.